Sacrifice
by Forene
Summary: What will you choose? Your very first friend or the paradise? While your very first friend is just a complete stranger to you.. A little chat between Len and Miku in Purgatory


A blonde boy walked in a white hall. That hall was very white, in fact everything is white there.

His step made a sound that echoed the hall.

_Am I the only one here?_

He kept walking aimlessly, he didn't know where was he and why he's here.

_Why am I here? I'm supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to be dead after father stabbed me. So why am I here? Still walking and breathing?_

He is lost in his thought when suddenly his eyes met another color other than white.

A teal haired girl standing in front of a big white door, staring at it. Maybe she heard someone is walking towards her because suddenly she turned her head so their eyes met.

She smiled at him, "Hello there," she greeted him

The blonde boy just stared at her, not saying anything. He was never be able to do that to other people, even his family. Especially his family.

"Hello," he greeted back carefully at her.

She walked to him and he was trying not to run away from her like he always did to other people.

She approached him and kept her smile, "Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku but you can call me Miku, what is your name?"

"Kagamine Len," he said tonelessly.

"Can I call you Len? Or do you prefer Kagamine?" she asked him again.

"No, call me Len. Just Len don't call me with Kagamine!" He said loudly at her with angry tone and made her scared a bit.

"Okay, Len then." She said and walked back to her spot, in front of the big door.

Len stood beside her and looked at the door as well, "What is that?" he asked after he calmed down.

"This door? This is a gate to a place called purgatory," she said and still staring at the door.

"Purgatory?"

"You know, it's like judgment to decide where will you go, Hell or Heaven."

"I don't need to go to the Purgatory," Len mumbled, "I will go to hell for sure."

"Really? Why is that?" she asked and looked to him, his expression unreadable but she guessed that he didn't want to talk about it. "Forget what I asked if you don't want to answer it," she said and staring to the door again, "Everyone have their own secret right, you don't have to answer my question."

When she looked away from him, Len felt a sudden miss to see her emerald eyes and to hear her crystal voice. He felt weird but that was the fact.

"I can.. tell you," he sounded uncertain, "But in one condition."

"And what is that?" she asked and looked at him again.

"You won't look anywhere except to me when I'm talking and don't get surprised when you hear my story."

"It was TWO condition," she said and chuckling, "But I agree with your conditions."

Miku walked to the bench beside the door and sit there. Len followed her and sit beside her.

"So, what happened to you when you were still alive?" she asked him again. Len exhaled, "Well my story isn't a good one."

He looked at her who looked back at him with pure curiosity in her eyes. "It's about my family," he started and Miku wait patiently, "well they made me suffer both mentally and physically."

"What did they do to you?" Miku asked him gently and carefully.

"Well, they always loved my twin sister and always hated me. They treated my sister very well and hurting me badly and that make me really..." Len shook his head refused to continue his line and Miku nodded understandingly, "also I don't have any friends," he said again.

He exhaled and stop for a moment, "And then that day came," he said darkly.

"What day?" Miku asked him.

"When my parents tried to kill me, they said they need money for my sister and want to sell my organs to get some money," he said bitterly, "But before they stabbed me I stabbed them first."

He exhaled and Miku still staring at him, "But well, when I stabbed my father, he took another knife and killed me for good,"

"What terrible parents you had," Miku said to him gently, "But you did that to survive right, then maybe you still have a chance in heaven," Miku said, trying to comfort him.

Len shrugged "Well, I'll be glad if I enter heaven because my life was like hell after all so I need some compensation," Len looked at Miku, his very first friend.

"You know what? I think you will go to heaven for sure," Len said to her, smiling for the first time in this world.

Miku laughed again, "And why is that?"

"Well I have many reasons why I can guess it."

"Like what? I'm curious," she asked him.

Len scratch his head, "Well, you are kind and friendly it looks like you are being liked by everyone, and you are beautiful too," Len said and blushed immediately.

Miku just laughed again, "Thanks for your compliment Len."

Suddenly that big door opened by itself, Miku stood up and Len mirrored her movement.

"Well this is it, our judgment will start now," Miku said and looked at Len again, "wish you luck, Len."

Len smiled at her and nodded, "You too, Miku."

And then they walked in together and darkness engulfed them.

Len closed his eyes and when he opened it again, Miku was gone and he was standing in another white room, alone.

"Kagamine Len?" a man sound suddenly asked him.

"That's me," he replied and trying to find the source of the sound and found blue haired man stood before him.

"I'm your judge here, are you ready to start?" he asked again.

Len nodded and suddenly that room filled with many pictures of Len, and Len understand about that picture, that picture was his life.

"Len Kagamine born in 27 September and died at 16 years old, your sins are envying your sister, killed both of your parents and many minor sins."

"So..." Len started, "Where will I go? Heaven or Hell?"

"Your Sin aren't that bad, besides, deep inside your heart you feel regret. The Divine One had already forgive your sin," He looked at Len, "You have passed the purgatory, so you will go to heaven."

"What?" Len asked, "So the Purgatory is just like this? No holy fire or hurt?"

The blue haired man waved his hand, "Nah, that's just a fairytale."

"So where is the heaven exactly?" Len asked him.

"Remember the white corridor before you enter the purgatory? Just wait there and someone will come to you to guide the way," he said and then snapped his fingers and a door appeared on the wall. "We will meet again in heaven," He said and disappeared.

Len walked out from the purgatory with bright face. _Wait until I tell her about this!_

The big door opened once again and Miku walked out from it with an unreadable expression. But when Len rushed at her, quickly she plastered a bright smile on her face.

"So how was it, Len?" Miku asked him.

"You won't believe this Miku!" he said happily, full of Joy, "I will go to heaven! Isn't that great?"

Miku's face brightened and suddenly she hugged Len, "Congratulation Len!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you," he murmured softly and hugged her back. After Miku pulled away, They smiled each other and suddenly an idea popped in Len's mind, "Hey why don't we go to heaven together- I mean I don't want to be alone there and you are my first friend so why don't we go together?" he added quickly.

The smile disappeared from her face, she looked down and shook her hand slowly, "I'm sorry Len, I can't."

Len felt a sudden pang of disappointment, she didn't want to go with him. "Why? You don't like me or something?" he asked her with voice full of sadness.

Miku shook her head again, "No, it's not like that..." Miku smiled a sad smile, "I'm going to hell."

Len's eyes widened, "Hell?"

Miku nodded this time, "yes. I'm going to hell, Len."

"But why?!" Len shouted, "You aren't supposed to be there!"

Miku shook her head again, "No, Len. It's a perfect place for someone like me," she said sadly.

Len looked confused and Miku sighed, "Maybe we still can do a little chat," she said and sat on the bench.

Len sat beside her and she sighed once again. Len waited for her to talk but he can't hold any longer and he decided to ask her, "What happened when you were still alive?"

Miku's eyes lowered and she exhaled, "When I was six, I was kidnapped by someone along with my little brother."

"You were being kidnapped?" Len said, surprised by that story.

Miku nodded, "And then they brought us to a house that filled with children who were same with us, being kidnapped," she stopped for a while, close her eyes and inhaled, "They make us to do some...nasty thing, and if I refuse, they will hurt my brother."

"And when I was fifteen, well they use me as...well you called them prostitutes. I'm truly a sinner right?" she said and laughed tonelessly.

"But you did that to survive right? It's same like me so why-"

"It didn't stop like that," Miku cut him, "I've killed someone with my hand, and I can't handle the burden so I..."she stopped for a while and inhaled once again, " committed a suicide."

Len's eyes widened, "Suicide?"

"Not just that. I have lied to my brother to not leave him alone, I made him suffered alone in that place. I had left him alone in that terrible place."

Len grabbed her hand and her eyes snapped at him, "I will do the same thing if I'm in your position! Everyone will!"

Miku gave a hollow smile, "Thank you for comforting me, Len. But nothing will change, and we know that."

Len's heart clenched, she was right, nothing will change just by that. Miku won't go to heaven just by that, that's the fact.

Suddenly their surroundings change, they looked more brighter than before. Miku stood up, "Your guide has come I guess," she said and smiled at him, a very sad smile.

"Good bye Len, I hope you will get what you want in heaven. It's nice that I can talk to you for the last time. She said and begin to walk to the other corridor, the darker one.

"Thank you for comforting me, for everything," she muttered softly.

When Len want to chase her suddenly light blinded his eyes and he have to shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but white surrounded him. And suddenly he sensed someone staring at him from his back. When he spun around, he saw a boy around his age with jet black hair and glowing golden eyes. He wore white robe and he looked so ethereal.

"Welcome to heaven boy," he said.

"Heaven? I don't know if heaven is this empty?" Len said, confused.

The golden eyes boy tilted his head, "Empty? Can't you see the garden? The golden fountain? The paradise?"

Len shook his head, "Only white and more white."

The black haired boy sighed, "Follow me, maybe we can help you. And I'm Gabriel by the way."

"Help me to what?" Len said and following him.

"Everyone who entered the Heaven and can't see the paradise always hold something in their hearts. Something that aren't allowed in Heaven."

After they walked for a while, suddenly Gabriel stopped. "We are here," he said and suddenly the surrounding change. Len was standing in a beautiful garden. No, even beautiful isn't the right word to describe it. It's more than that.

Len realized that there was many people stood before him and the six of them wore a pure white robe.

"Welcome my boy," someone talked to him but he didn't saw anyone opened their mouth.

"Who are you?" Len asked suspiciously while he was searching for the source.

"Me? I'm nothing but His messenger." He replied, "So what made you came here?"

"He wants you to help him so he can see the paradise, just like the others," Gabriel answered him.

"Ah, you're still hold something I see," the sound said again, "If I was right, that something that you hold called dissapointment."

Dissapointment? "Why should I feel dissapointed? I have entered the paradise right.." Suddenly an image about a teal haired girl flashed in his mind. Miku, His only friend.

"You know the answer my son. Because you can't enter this Heaven with that girl."

_Is that so? I feel dissapointed because of that?_ "But why she couldn't enter the Heaven and I can? She is so much better than me!"

"Because her sins are unforgivable my Son—"

"But she did that to survive! She did that so her brother won't be harmed by that kidnapper!" Len cut him.

"I admit that was true. The kidnapper will surely recieve the punishment, but that girl also have Sins regardless she did that in purpose or not."

"But that's not fair!" Len shouted again. _Why are you defending someone that you just met and you barely know, Len Kagamine?_ His coincience shouted at him. _Shut up! _ Len shouted back at his coincience.

"Can you change my position with her? She was far more better than me. She deserved Heaven, not me!"

_Len you idiot! Why are you say__ing__ that?!_

"I can't. I can't change the rule," he said again.

Len gets angry, and he shouted, "I can't believe that I would say this but Hell is better than this!"

_Huh? Why am I __doing__ this? Why am I defending someone that I just met earlier? And why __did__ I even said that? And why __I __didn't even care about that?_

Everyone at the garden gasped and they were whispering about Len's words earlier. But he didn't even care about that, he just cared about his very first friend, Hatsune Miku.

"My son, are you sure about that? About Hell is better than this Paradise?"

"I even wish that I'm going to Hell with her. It's better than being alone in the Paradise, beside I can't see anything in this place," Len said.

Suddenly a door appeared behind him, "If you wish to leave this place we won't interfere with your decision. But are you sure my son? If you stepped out from this place, there is no turning back for you."

"I'm sure about my decision," he said and walked to the door and open it slowly.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Miku Hatsune stood before a big black door. She sighed heavily, she hoped that some miracle will appear and she will go to heaven, but it just a mere illusion for her.

"Nothing will change, I won't go to heaven, I have to face that fact," she whispered to herself.

But when she wanted to open the door, she heard someone screamed her name. When she turned around to look, suddenly someone hugged her tight and made her fell down.

She saw blonde hair and that summer sky eyes again. Len Kagamine. "Len?! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her and help her to stand, "I'm going with you."

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to Heaven?" she asked in confusion.

He shook his head, "I'm going with you to Hell. I have...decided to go with you."

Miku's eyes widened and she shouted, "But why?! Are you stupid or what? Why do you chose the Hell over the Heaven? What are—"

"Because you are not there." He cut her off. Miku stopped talking and Len grabbed her shoulder tightly, "It's better to be with you than live in that Beautiful Paradise alone."

"But why? I'm just..nothing. I'm nothing Len," she said and slowly tears pooled in her emerald eyes.

"Don't say that," Len said and cupped her face with his hands, "Don't say that you're nothing."

Len leaned his face towards hers and their lips touched each other. An inoccent and sweet kiss.

When he pulled away he could saw her face was painted red. He smiled again at her.

"I know this is ridiculous, but it seems that I have fallen for you."

"But Len...why? why are you throwing away the heaven just because of that?" Miku asked him, and lowered her gaze.

"You don't understand," Len exhaled, "I have told you right? About my past. I'm always alone with no one to talk to."

He tilted her head and their gaze collided, "So when you're willing to talk to me, supporting me and comfort me, it made me really happy. It was a very important moment for me, when someone wants to talk to someone like me. That's why I decided to chose you than being alone in heaven. It's better to be with someone that I love than live in a beautiful Paradise alone."

Tears slowly streamed down from her emerald eyes and she smiled, a smile that filled with happines, "Thank you," she whispered softly at him.

Len smiled back and held her hand. They then faced the black door that slowly opened. Len inhaled heavily and tightened his grip and Miku did the same. They looked each other before they walked in together.

Everything will be alright if they were together. Everything will be alright.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

_So, hey guys! I'm back with my laziness. By the way I make this fic for LenxMiku day! __You__ know that event from Pixiv._

_So, Happy LenxMiku day!_

_ -Forene-_


End file.
